


El futuro aún está en tus manos

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Presumed Dead, Steve Rogers Feels, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: —¿Qué harías para salvar este mundo del ataque de Thanos? ¿Qué sacrificarías?—Cualquier cosa. —dijo Steve. —Lo que sea.Wong lo analizó por un momento, con una expresión imposible de leer.—Hay una cosa, tal vez.





	El futuro aún está en tus manos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Future is Yet in Your Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719299) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 

> Gracias Ferret por dejarme traducir este fic y por la eterna paciencia.
> 
> Gracias a Fujurpreux por el beta y por sacar los argentinismos del fic.

Steve se dejó caer en la silla que Wong le ofrecía, resistiéndose al impulso de a gruñir aunque sus musculos doloridos protestaran. Una parte de él, que no era insignificante, suspiraba por el Complejo y por regresar a casa con los otros para descansar. Lo que hubiera dado por una noche en su propia cama, si es que todavía tenía una.

Todo se había vuelto borroso después de la batalla en Wakanda. Habían reunido a los pocos que quedaban vivos y habían remendado a los muchos que estaban heridos. Todos los demás ya… no estaban.

Bucky ya no estaba.

Tony ya no estaba.

A Steve no le quedaba nada. Su casa estaría vacía y fría. Por mucho que quisiera estar allí acurrucándose bajo alguna frazada que oliera al detergente de ropa de Tony para quedarse dormido y no despertarse nunca más, en la práctica sabía que solamente hubiera dolido más. Lo único que le quedaba era hacer algo. Tratar. Eso era todo lo que tenía.

—No podemos hacer nada. —dijo Wong. El corazón de Steve se rompió. —No me queda ningún truco.

—¿Nada, en serio?

El Sanctorum se había desmoronado a tal nivel que en lugar de las escaleras sólo había un cráter gigante. Sin embargo, Wong tenía una pequeña oficina arriba que no había sido dañada. Después de que Steve se hubiera aparecido en la puerta y hubiera golpeado, Wong lo había llevado allí a través de un portal. El cuarto a su alrededor estaba oscuro (no había electricidad en la mayor parte de la ciudad) y olía a polvo quemado y ozono. Se le ocurrió a Steve que era raro que Wong pudiera usar magia, pero que no se hubiera molestado en limpiar su casa.

—Nada. — repitió Steve con un suspiró. — ¿A quién voy a ver ahora?

Wong lo miró por un momento, pensativo.

—Al Doctor Strange.

—Strange está muerto. Murió con Tony y Spider—Man. —dijo Steve, esforzándose para no tartamudear el nombre de Tony.

—Sí. Está muerto. Ahora. —Wong se recostó en su silla. —¿Qué harías para salvar este mundo del ataque de Thanos? ¿Qué sacrificarías?

—Cualquier cosa. —dijo Steve. —Lo que sea.

Wong lo analizó por un momento, con una expresión imposible de leer.

—Hay una cosa, tal vez.

Abrió un cajón pequeño y modesto y sacó dos simples monedas de cerámica. Las puso enfrente de Steve.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Se usan para viajar en el tiempo.

Steve levantó la mirada bruscamente.

—Pensé que solamente el Ojo podía hacer eso.

—Sólo el Ojo puede hacerlo con seguridad. —dijo Wong. —Estas no son seguras.

—No me importa si es peligroso. Haré lo que sea. —estiró la mano pero la detuvo, para no activarlas accidentalmente. — ¿Cómo funcionan?  
Wong alzó una ceja.

—¿No deberías saber a lo que estás accediendo primero?

Como Steve no respondió, Wong puso la punta de un dedo sobre una de las monedas, la que tenía una gran X rayada.

—Rompes una y viajas atrás en el tiempo. Rompes la otra y vuelves al presente. —explicó. —Cuando estés en el pasado, puedes cambiarlo. Pero hay tres riesgos. El primero es que no sabes cómo tus cambios van a afectar el futuro. Podrías empeorarlo.

Steve bufó.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea posible.

—¿No sería lindo si eso fuera verdad? —dijo Wong.

Steve se resistió a la urgencia repentina de mostrar los dientes y gruñir. Había perdido tanto; era difícil imaginar que las cosas pudieran estar peor. No quería hacerlo.

—El segundo riesgo es que las monedas son temperamentales y no están diseñadas para ser usadas por humanos, especialmente los que no tienen habilidades magicas. El viaje no va a ser agradable y no puedo prometerte que termines donde quieres terminar.

—¿Por qué no las usas tú, si se necesita magia?

Wong silbó pensativamente.

—Tengo la habilidad, pero no la resistencia. Seguramente me mataría el viaje por sí solo. Pero tú… tú tienes buenas posibilidades de sobrevivivir. Más que yo, al menos.

Steve asintió. Era un riesgo que tomaba cada vez que se ponía el traje o tomaba el escudo. Apenas se le cruzaba por la cabeza tener miedo. Siempre estaba al filo de la muerte.

—¿Cuál es el tercer riesgo?

Wong pareció entristecerse por primera vez.

—Hay un precio por pagar. Cuando regreses al futuro, los cambios que hiciste van a reverberar hacia adelante desde el pasado, pero ahora habría dos instancias tuyas. El tú que viajó al pasado. —Señaló a Steve. —Y el tú que vivirá desde el momento que alteraste en el pasado.

—¿Habría dos yo?

—Claro que no. No seas absurdo. —Wong revoleó los ojos. —Esas dos versiones tuyas necesitan unirse, así que lo harán, pero el precio que debes pagar es que ambos hombres vivirán dentro de ti.

El labio de Steve se curvó. No sonaba… agradable.

—Tendrás los dos grupos de recuerdos y cuando el nuevo pasado golpee tu futuro actual, bueno, escuché que es un proceso muy desagradable.

—¿Recordaré dos vidas?

—Sí. Y serás el único que lo haga. Serás el único guardián de una línea de tiempo muerta y olvidada, independientemente de que las cosas sean mejores o peores. Tendrás que cargar con eso para siempre. —Wong se inclinó sobre el escritorio, mirando fijamente a Steve. —No puedo pedirte que te hagas cargo de esto, tienes que elegirlo. Nunca hubo muchas de estas monedas y hasta donde yo sé este par son las últimas pero por lo que escuché… si no mueres durante el viaje y no terminas borrando tu propia existencia en el pasado, volver al futuro con todos esos nuevos recuerdos apurándose para atraparte… La mayor parte de las personas no puede soportarlo. Sus cerebros explotan como una pera madura. Sería peor para ti porque el serum aumentó tu memoria, ¿no? Es mucho para aguantar.

Steve bajó la mirada hacia las dos monedas, apoyadas modestamente en el escritorio y luego la levantó para mirar a Wong.

—Estoy acostumbrado a tener que aguantar demasiado. Vale la pena. —Estiró la mano. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
Wong empujó a Steve hasta el centro de la habitación. Guardó una de las monedas, la que tenía una huella de pulgar en el centro, en uno de los bolsillos del cinturón de Steve y después le dio la otra.

—Strange puede ayudarte. Regresa a antes de que Thanos viniera y habla con él, dile que mire los resultados y descubra qué puedes hacer para cambiar las cosas y evitar que se lo lleven con Stark y el chico. Pero asegurate de darte suficiente tiempo. Las monedas funcionan mejor si te concentras en lo que quieres y no una fecha específica. Se chiflan un poco con las fechas.

—Oh, claro, recién ahora me lo dices. —susurró Steve, haciendo rodar la moneda de cerámica en su palma.

—Piensa sobre el lugar donde quieres ir, lo más claro que puedas, luego quiebra la moneda. Hagas lo que hagas, no pierdas la otra moneda en el pasado. Deberás quebrarla para regresar. Te llevará adonde te fuiste, de este lado, con algunas horas de diferencia, tal vez un día. Mientras más te quedes en el pasado, mientras más cosas toques o interactúes con gente, más cambiarás el futuro. Es un juego riesgoso. Las cosas se ven desoladoras ahora pero… tu mejor opción es encontrar a Strange, conseguir que te ayude y volver aquí antes de que las cosas se salgan de control.

—Está bien. —Steve miró la moneda en su mano. —Okay. Pensar sobre adónde quiero ir.

Wong asintió y dio un paso atrás.

—Buena suerte.

Steve trató de agradecerle por su ayuda y por su suerte, pero no pudo hablar. En su lugar, asintió con la cabeza. Wong dio otro paso atrás y Steve miró de vuelta la moneda. Pasó el pulgar por su superficie mellada. Era suave y lisa en las dos caras, pero rugosa en los bordes, como si la hubieran aplastado y después cortado bruscamente de una pieza mas grande. Revisó su bolsillo para asegurarse de tener la moneda para regresar y luego cerró los ojos.

“Necesito tiempo para arreglar esto”, pensó, pasando el pulgar por la moneda una y otra vez. “Necesito regresar antes de que esto empezara para poder arreglarlo.” Dos ojos suaves y castaños llenaron su mente, como solía pasar cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Apretó la moneda entre sus manos, tenso y listo para romperla pero antes de partirla, su mente agregó un último pensamiento pasajero. “Necesito tiempo para salvarlo.”

Al principio, Steve pensó que no había funcionado. Todavía estaba parado en el medio del Sanctorum y entonces el mundo giró a su alrededor en un arco violento. Su estomago se sacudió, aplastado por náuseas abrumadoras y Steve cayó sobre una rodilla, dando grandes bocanadas.

Pero respirar profundo no fue suficiente para calmarlo. Su estomago se sacudiió, rodó y entonces estaba tosiendo bilis (no había comido en mucho tiempo, era todo lo que tenía en el estómago) y atragantándose. Escupió, jadeante y con los ojos llorosos, pero otra ola de náusea lo golpeó y llenó su garganta de ácido.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente estable como para levantar los ojos y tratar de descubrir dónde estaba. Ya no estaba en el Sanctorum — Wong le había advertido que los hechizos que lo protegían tal vez no le permitirían  
— pero estaba en un callejón cercano. Podía ver los autos pasando a unos veinte pies. Era lo mejor, la verdad. No hubiera querido vomitar en la alfombra de alguien.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que su estómago revuelto se había calmado lo suficiente como para moverse, Steve se paró cuidadosamente, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Se sentía débil y sudoroso, con frío y con calor al mismo tiempo. No se había sentido así en años, cuando todavía era la mitad de grande y tenía el doble que probar. Era desconcertante.

Las mitades de la moneda rota ya no estaban y Steve revisó obsesivamente que la otra moneda estuviera todavía en su cinturón. Estaba ahí, segura y cómoda. La envolvió con un trozo de gaza del kit de emergencia que tenía en otro de los bolsillos hasta que tuvo un capullo suave alrededor. La volvió a meter y cerró el bolsillo. No tenía sentido romperla antes de que hubiera arreglado las cosas.

Y para eso estaba ahí, así que tenía que dejar de lloriquear en un callejón y salir a buscar a Strange. Dio un par de pasos temblorosos, deseando haber traído agua y luego se detuvo para apoyarse contra la pared por un par de respiros. Le tomó casi diez minutos sacudirse lo peor del mareo, pero para el momento que llegó al final del callejón, estaba respirando normalmente y su estómago había dejado de hacer gimnasia artística.

Caminó la cuadra y media hasta el Sanctorum, pero cuando llegó a donde sabía que estaría, no estaba. Había un baldío donde 177 Bleecker St. solía estar. Steve se quedó parado ahí y miró a la basura y colillas de cigarrillo que ensuciaban el lugar donde su salvador debiera haber estado.

Había guardas en el Sanctorum, Steve lo sabía, pero Strange debería haberlo notado ahí afuera. El Capitán América no llamaba todos los días, pero ningún edificio apareció. No pasó nada.

Steve bufó de la frustración. El único teléfono que tenía encima era el equivalente al que le había dado a Tony y no tenía el número de teléfono de nadie más, especialmente no el de Strange. Si era que Strange tenía un teléfono. El Hechicero Supremo no sonaba como un título que viniera con mucha tecnología incluida.

Steve estaba a punto de sacar el teléfono y llamar a Información para a ver si Stephen Strange estaba listado de cuando era un cirujano, pero un grito agudo en las cercanías lo distrajo del teléfono. Lo guardó y salió corriendo hacia el sonido.

Su oído mejorado significaba que el ruido estaba bastante lejos, así que tuvo que correr varias cuadras hasta encontrar la fuente.

El grito se escuchó otra vez, más agudo esta vez, y Steve dobló en una esquina y se topó con una mujer joven acorralada contra la pared con las manos en alto. Un adolescente con una capucha tapándole la cara revoleaba un cuchillo. Ella hurgaba en su bolso, pálida y aterrorizada.

—No haría eso si fuera tú.—dijo Steve, con toda la autoridad del Capitán América.—Baja el cuchillo, hijo.

En lugar de eso, el chico giró y amenazó a Steve con el cuchillo.

—Vete al carajo, ¿okay? —dijo con voz temblorosa. Señaló a la mujer con la mano.— ¡Dámelo!

—Está bien, está bien. — ijo, más incómoda que asustada, pero Steve podía escuchar que apenas estaba respirando. Sacó su billetera y la tiró al suelo, tan lejos de ella como pudo. Vivía allí, Steve pensó con un suspiro. La mujer echó un vistazo a Steve y frunció el entrecejo, sus labios curvándose a medida que notaba la apariencia de Steve. Parecía que su exilio ya era conocido por la mayoría de la población, en el momento en que estaba ahora.

Apretó los puños y sus guanteletes se convirtieron en escudos, las garras descendiendo. Se movió hacia el chico, tratando de poner su cuerpo entre el ladrón y la mujer. Abrió la boca para hablar otra vez, pero una voz penetrante sonó desde el final del callejón—

—¡Las manos donde podamos verlas!

Steve se dio vuelta para mirar y se encontró con tres oficiales de policía amuchados del otro lado, con sus armas apuntándolos. Steve lentamente levantó una mano, cerrando el guantelete con un movimiento de sus dedos.

— Simplemente estaba ayudando, oficiales. Es nada más un chico con un cuchillo, no hay necesidad de armas.

Pero el oficial apenas lo escuchó y le gritó de vuelta que dejara las armas y levantara las manos donde pudieran verlas. Steve miró al chico que había dejado caer el cuchillo, pálido y con las manos en alto.

El oficial miraba a Steve con sospecha. Parecía que, cuando fuera que estaba, su presencia en New York no era bienvenida. Esto iba a ser más dificil de navegar de lo que había pensado. Steve cerró el otro guantelete con cuidado y después alzó las manos. Los oficiales invadieron el callejón y Steve se encontró con el pecho apretado contra la pared rugosa de ladrillo y sin los guantes ni los guanteletes.

—Oficiales, simplemente estaba ayudando a esta joven señorita.

Trató de darse vuelta y fue empujado rudamente contra la pared de vuelta. Se relajó para que su fuerza no pareceráiera una amenaza.

—Claro. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, amigo?

Steve frunció el entrecejo. ¿No sabían quién era? Brevemente consideró darles un nombre falso, pero eso no iba a funcionar por mucho.

—Steve Rogers. —dijo. —¿El Capitán América? Miren, sé que es un tema complicado y sé que probablmente tengan que hablar con el WSC, pero les juro que estaba ayudando nada más.

Uno de los oficiales se rió.

—Sí, y yo soy Batman. Mira, amigo, lo último que necesitamos es más aspirantes a vigilantes corriendo por la ciudad pretendiendo ser héroes del pasado, ¿sí? Vas a acompañarlos a la estación, vamos a descubrir quién eres, hablar con esta señorita y asegurarnos que estabas haciendo lo que dices que estabas haciendo. Si no es así, lo único que vas a ver esta noche es el interior de una celda. Si es así, bueno, vamos a tener una larga charla sobre las ejecuciones correctas del deber cívico, amigo.

Giraron en la esquina y Steve se frenó. El oficial, que no esperaba que Steve se detuviera tan de repente, se chocó con la espalda de Steve, incapaz de mover su peso. Steve se quedó mirando. La calle a la cual habían llegado era una que reconocía. De un lado había un café pequeño con un patio cubierto de sillas de metal y una camarera rubia y amable. Si miraba para arriba, Steve llegaba a ver a la Torre de los Vengadores, asomándose entre otros edificios, vislumbrada sobre la ciudad.

Había dos cosas mal. Uno: el café había sido destruido en la Batalla de Nueva York y no lo habían reemplazado. Dos: no era la Torre de los Vengadores lo que aparecía cuando Steve levantaba el mentón, era la Torre Stark, con las letras brillantes y enteras resplandeciendo en el edificio recién terminado.

“Las monedas pueden ser temperamentales”, había dicho Wong.

Steve no había vuelto justo antes que Thanos o antes de que dejara los Estados Unidos para salvar a Bucky, ni siquiera antes que Ultron. Había vuelto antes de que los Vengadores se hubieran formado. Incluso tal vez antes de que él hubiera sido encontrado.

—¿Qué año es? —soltó, incapaz de alejar la vista de la torre sin dañar.

El oficial le dio un empujoncito a Steve, pero Steve no se movió.

—Es el tres de mayo. —dijo, como si eso respondiera a la pregunta de Steve.

—No. ¿Qué año?

—2012.— suspiró el oficial. —Bien, ¿qué fue lo que tomaste?

2012… El terror subió por la garganta de Steve. Estaba tan atrás en el pasado, muchomás atrás de lo que pretendía. Tragó con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza. 2012. ¿Qué pasaría si le tomara seis años arreglarlo? ¿Podía enfrentarse a hacerlo todo de vuelta? ¿Y luego tener las memorias de ambos, apiladas?

“Viene con un precio.”

No había entendido cuán alto.

—¿Amigo?

—N-no tomé nada. Solamente…. —por supuesto que el oficial no sabía quién era el Capitán América o al menos, no como otra cosa más que un héroe de guerra muerto hace mucho. —Lo siento. Sólo quería ayudar.

El oficial empujó de vuelta y esta vez Steve se dejó mover. Se recostó en el asiento del auto, con las manos esposadas a su espalda, miró las calles de una New York sin destruir  
frente a la ventana. Esto era antes de que todo pasara. Antes de que fuera re—reclutado, antes de que conociera a los otros Vengadores, antes de Loki. Era increíble.

Una ola de nostalgia dolorosa y llena de culpa lo atravesó. Ni siquiera sabía qué extrañaba. ¿Era el complejo, que había dejado en el 2018? ¿Wakanda? ¿O esta Torre, antes de encontrar a Bucky, pero antes de que hubiera perdido todo, también? ¿Tenía todavía un hogar o simplemente una pila de piezas rotas que alguna vez casi habían sido algo por lo que valía la pena vivir? Su mano encontró el celular en su bolsillo y pasó sus dedos sobre la superficie lisa.

Antes de procesar su arresto, lo meteron en un cuarto solo. Se quedó sentado alli, mirando el espejo doble y su propio reflejo que lo miraba. Había otro él aquí, otro Steve Rogers, nuevo en el 2012, pensando que nunca más se iba a sentir tan fuera de lugar. Dios, qué sorpresa se iba a llevar.

Estuvo solo por mucho tiempo y Steve comenzó a preocuparse. Si realmente lo hubieran arrestado, seguro le hubieran quitado el uniforme, sus guanteletes escudo, su cinturón. Se quedarían con la moneda y no podía dejar que nadie se quedara con eso. Rompió la cadena conectando las esposas, resistiéndose a mirar la cámara de seguridad. Se movió hacia adelante hasta que su regazo estuviera metido bajo la mesa en frente de él y luego movió una mano hacia adelante tan sutilmente como pudo. Estaba abriendo el bolsillo cuando la puerta se abrió. Steve juntó las manos detrás de su espalda.

Pero no eran los oficiales.

—¿Hill?¿Fury?

Los dos agentes de SHIELD lo miraron y luego se miraron. Hill tenía sus guantes y guanteletes.

—Vas a venir con nosotros. —dijo y Steve suspiró aliviado. Tal vez le fueran a creer.

Otro oficia llegó con una llave y Steve puso sus manos desencadanedas enfrente de él tímidamente.

—Estornudé. —dijo como explicación.

Los ojos del oficial se abrieron pero no dijo nada, simplemente abrió y le sacó las dos esposas ahora desconectadas.

Hill y Fury lo apresuraron a una camioneta grande y negra y lo depositaron en el asiento trasero. Vio los ojos de Hill estudiarlo por el retrovisor.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Steven Grant Rogers. —respondió con facilidad. —Nacido el 4 de julio de 1918.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —preguntó Fury, yendo al grano.

Steve abrió la boca y luego tomó un respiro. Si les hubiera dicho que era del futuro, habrían querido saber porqué había vuelto, qué había pasado que era tan horrible que había viajado a través del tiempo para cambiarlo. Y mientras más les dijera, más afectaría el futuro de maneras imposibles de conocer. Había venido por la ayuda de Strange y debiera concentrarse en eso. Aún así, necesitaba la ayuda de SHIELD para encontrar a Strange.

—Soy de una dimensión alterna. —dijo con cuidado. —Soy un Steve Rogers diferente al suyo.

Los ojos de Hill saltaron al retrovisor otra vez y sonrió. Steve suponía que no era algo difícil de creer, considerando cómo se veía. Resistió las ganas de correrse el pelo de enfrente de los ojos.

— Estoy, uh, perdido. Algo pasó, viaje entre dimensiones. No sé cuánto detalle debería darles… pero necesito la ayuda de Stephen Strange para volver a casa. Eso es todo.

Si conseguía cinco minutos solos con Strange, podría decirle que necesitaba salvar el futuro y luego romper la moneda para regresar y todo estaría bien.  
—¿Strange? —preguntò Fury. Se giró en el asiento y miró a Steve con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Stephen Str—ange?  
— Sí. El Hechicero Supremo.

Fury alzó las cejas.

— Seh… no tenemos uno de esos acá.

Steve abrió la boca para discutir — claro que tenían uno de esos — pero se dio cuenta que arruinaría su tapadera.

—Oh.

—Estás de suerte, igual. Podemos consultar a dos de las mejores mentes del mundo. Pueden ayudar. Pero por ahora, estamos en el medio de una crisis y te necesitamos donde podamos verte, así que vas a venir con nosotros.

La camioneta se detuvo afuera de la sede de SHIELD y Hill guió a Steve hacia la puerta, una mano apoyada no-tan-sutilmente en su antebrazo.

—¿Crisis?

Los dos agentes se miraron y Steve vio un reflejo del pasado en ellos. El Teseracto. Ya había comenzado. Eso significaba que esas dos mentes de las cuales hablaban eran Bruce y… Tony. Tony todavía estaba vivo.

Y estaban llevando a Steve con él.

Sin decir otra palabra, los agentes llevaron a Steve a un ascensor, al piso más alto y luego a un Quinjet. Hill y Fury estaban discutiendo algo calladamente, con las cabezas juntas en la cabina. Steve se recostó en la parte de atrás, finalmente dándose un respiro. Todavía se sentía algo enfermo por su aterrizaje y su estómago venía funcionando con nada más que bilis desde hacía horas. Quería preguntar cuán cerca estaban a la Batalla por Nueva York pero no podía sin dar a conocer que sabía lo que iba a pasar.

El vuelo no fue muy largo y el Quinjet aterrizó apenas minutos después en la superficie del Hellicarrier que ya conocía, en el oceano. Hill hizo que un agente llevara a Steve a una habitación para él. Escuchó un click fuerte cuando el agente cerró la puerta y cuando trató con el picaporte, no se sorprendió de que estuviera cerrado. El cuarto tenía comida, agua, un baño y una cama, así que Steve decidió aprovechar que tenía tiempo (demasiado tiempo, la verdad) y cuidarse un poco.

Tomó cuatro botellas de agua, comió todo lo que le había dejado, se duchó y entonces se acomodó en la cama para una siesta. Era extrañamente familiar. De hecho… ¿estaba su otro yo tirado despierto en un cuarto similar, apenas a unos pasillos de distancia, recién descongelado, asustado y enojado con el mundo, a punto de lidiar con un dios por primera vez? Hizo las cuentas mentales basadas en la fecha que el oficial de policía le había dado.

Sí, Loki había tomado el Teseracto el primero de mayo y el equipo había sido reunido en los días siguientes. El tres. Esa era la noche que Loki atacaba Stuttgart, lo cual significaba que él y Coulson habrían llegado al Hellicarrier esa mañana al mismo tiempo que Natasha y Banner.

Dios, Coulson…. También él todavía estaba vivo.

Pasaron horas y horas antes de que alguien fuera a buscarlo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo (se había dormido algunas veces, para despertarse de un sacudón otra vez un tiempo indeterminable después).

Finalmente la cerradura volvió a sonar y un agente que Steve no reconocía se paró en el umbral. Lo llamó.

—Ven conmigo.

Steve la siguió por el pasillo, con el corazón haciendo piruetas cuando se dio cuenta de hacia dónde estaban yendo. Las puertas al puente se abrieron y las atravesó. Lo primero que notó fue a su propio doble, varios años y varios dolores más joven, sentado en una mesa que Steve todavía podía recordar cómo se sentía debajo de sus manos. Detrás de él, Bruce revoloteaba nervioso y sus ojos vacilaban hacia los guardias que flanqueaban la pared. Thor estaba con su armadura completa y su cabello con su antigua gloria. Nat estaba sentada, dándole la espalda.

Pero Steve los ignoró a todos. Miró de pasada a su yo del pasado, que lo miraba con la boca abierta totalmente en shock y luego se enfocó en el único otro hombre en la habitacion que le importaba ver.

Se veía perfecto. Su barba estaba cuidadosamente cortada y un traje de corte impecable se ceñía a su cuerpo esbelto. Sus ojos no tenían la pesadez que les llegaría con los años. El reactor ARC todavía brillaba suavemente detrás de su corbata. Se veía perfecto.

Tony estaba vivo.

— Tony. —  
Steve sin poder detenerse.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron y dio un paso atrás.

— Wow, no estaban bromeando.

Steve deseaba lanzarse a través del cuarto, tomar a Tony en sus brazos y abrazarlo hasta que el mundo no se estuviera acabando, pero no podía. Porque Tony no lo conocía, apenas conocía a su yo del pasado, en ese momento. No podía creer cuán lejos habían llegado desde esto, hacía seis años. En retrospectiva, le era dificil creer que había sido tan poco tiempo. Tanto había cambiado.

Tony cruzó la habitación y lo miró con curiosidad científica.

—Maldición, te ves igual a él. Digo, una versión emo de él, pero igual. —giró la cabeza para mirar a los dos Steves. —Cool.

El otro Steve se paró, moviéndose más lentamente, y miró a Steve de pies a cabeza. Luego de un momento, extendió una mano.

—Dicen que eres una versión de mí de otra dimensión.

Steve asintió y sacudió la mano del otro Rogers.

—Capitán.

Tony se rió.

—Esto es como un sketch de Abbott y Costello. Deberían hacer la gran Príncipe y Mendigo, intercambiar la ropa y actuar como si fueran el otro. Uuuh, como en Juego de Gemelas.

Steve trató de no sonreír mientras el otro Steve - Rogers - frunció el entrecejo. Tony era tan… liviano en ese tiempo. Antes del que el peso de los Vengadores lo arrastrara, bajara sus hombros y arrastrara su eterna sonrisa y la convirtiera en un entrecejo fruncido.

—No debería estar acá por mucho tiempo. —dijo Steve.— Solamente estoy tratando de encontrar a alguien que me puede ayudar a volver a casa.

—Bueno, nos encantaría ayudarte, Capitán. pero me temo que es momento de todos a cubierta. Estamos en el medio de un “incidente”. –interrumpió Fury y le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Los scans de ADN salieron todos bien y por mucho que me gustaría poder arrastrarte a través de todos los interrogatorios y analisis de sangre posibles, simplemente no tenemos tiempo. Vamos a tener que confiar en ti. Así que puedes recorrer el Helicarrier libremente. Tan pronto como arreglemos este lío, pondremos todos nuestros recursos para buscarte una manera de volver a casa, ¿entendido?

Steve asintió.

—Suena bien.

Su doppelgänger lo miraba con una rara mezcla de curiosidad, repulsióny nostalgia. Steve se preguntó si era siempte tan fácil de leer. Sabía lo que su viejo yo estaba pensando: una dimensión alternativa, tal vez una donde las cosas habían salido mejor. Odiaba tener que decepcionarlo, especialmente cuando sabía, visceralmente, cuánta decepción le quedaba en el futuro.

Steve terminó quedándose en el fondo, mezclándose con las sombras y dejando que los demás hablaran. Sería muy fácil para él descalabrar la línea de tiempo y mandarla a un camino horriblemente diferente. Tal vez sería mejor, tal vez peor, ¿quién podría saberlo? Pero su meta era sólo enviarle un mensaje a Strange y dejarle el resto a él. El tiempo era demasiado delicado como paraque alguien tan inexperto como Steve se pusiera a jugar con él.

Cuando todos fueron al laboratorio de Bruce, Steve los siguió proque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. La discusión entre su yo del pasado y Tony era todavía más dificil de mirar desde afuera. Le dio la sensación distintivamente rara de querer pegarse en la cara a sí mismo.

Podía sentir el efecto del cetro de Loki recorriéndolo también, pero era más distante que la vez pasada. Recordaba vivídamente cuán enojado había estado, cuán furioso se había sentido. Le había querido pegar a algo o a alguien y seguir pegándole y nunca detenerse. Habia querido romperle la cara a Stark tan fácil como rompía sus peras de boxeo.

Pero esta vez tenía el beneficio de la perspectiva y el tiempo. Y algo más que su yo del pasado no habia tenido: amor. Amor por este equipo que todavía no lo era. Una nostalgia enorme, dolorosa, que se metía en su pecho y lo rompía desde adentro. Esta vez, en vez de ser destruido por la furia, sería destruido por la desesperación.

—¿Estás en esa lista? ¿Arriba o abajo de abejas enojadas? —bromeó Tony.

—Juro por Dios, Stark, un chistecito más y … —Rogers le advirtió, erizándose.

—Tony, por favor. —Steve dijo, tropezándose para sentarse en el borde de una de las mesas de trabajo con el cuerpo tenso.

Los ojos de Tony saltaron hacia él, fijos y entrecerrados. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Bruce atrajo la atención de Tony otra vez.

—Somos… somos una bomba de tiempo.

Los ojos de Steve fueron hacia el cetro. Los dedos de Bruce se volvieron un puño y una vena verde temblaba en su su cuello.

—Debes alejarte. —dijo Fury, pero Bruce se quedó donde estaba.

La habiración giraba con palabras furiosas, con odio mezquino y la cabeza de Steve giraba con ella. Quería hacerlos dejar de pelear, dejar de discutir. ¡Este siempre había sido el maldito problema! Se paró, sin saber si debía alejar a su doble o a Tony, sin saber si debía hacer algo en general. Tenía dolorosamente claro que todo lo que cambiase cambiaria el futuro de maneras imposibles de conocer, pero mientras más seguía todo, más quería cambiarlo, al carajo la incertidumbre. Odiaba el futuro, odiaba cómo había salido todo. Sus dedos alcanzaron la manga de Tony. Había una sola cosa que quería….

—… no puedes. ¡Lo sé! ¡Ya traté!

Todo la habitación se calló y giraron hacia Bruce al unísono.

—Caí a lo más bajo. No veía una salida, así que puse una bala en mi boca y… ¡el otro tipo la escupió! Así que seguí adelante. Me concentré en ayudar a otras personas. ¡Estaba bien, hasta que me arrastraron de vuelta a este circo y pusieron a todos acá en riesgo!

Steve miró congelado como la mano de Bruce fue para atrás, aparentemente por fuerza propia, y se curvó alrededor del mango del cetro.

—¿Quieres conocer mi secreto, Agente Romanoff?¿Quieres saber cómo me mantengo calmado?

El sonido de Nat abriendo la funda de su pistola hizo eco en el cuarto que ahora estaba dolorosamente silencioso.

Rogers dio un paso adelante.

—Doctor Banner… baje el cetro.

Bruce le parpadeó a su propia mano como si recién hubiera descubierto que tenía una por primera vez. El sonido de la computadora llamó la atención de todos y sacudió el control de la magia de Loki. Mientras discutían sobre el Teseracto, Steve reflexionaba sobre algo. Miró el dedo de Tony señalando la pantalla de la computadora.

Tony había pinchado al Hellicarrier y conseguido acceso a sus archivos e información. Había preparado una búsqueda para encontrar las armas y el Teseracto, pero tenía acceso a todo. Y Steve ahora conocía los códigos de anulación de Jarvis. Podía entrar como Tony y descubrir todo lo que SHIELD supiera sobre el Doctor Strange y el Sanctum de Nueya York. No tendría que esperar por ellos y entonces, cuando hubieran aterrizado en Nueva York otra vez, podría huir, dejar su mensaje y regresar al futuro antes de que cualquier otra cosa cambiara.

Solamente necesitaba un minuto a solas con la computadora de Tony.

Y entonces vino la explosión.

Steve debería haber estado listo, preparado, pero igual cayó al suelo con todos los demás cuando el Hellicarrier cayó violentamente para uno de los lados. Las luces se volvieron rojas y humo comenzó a salir del pasillo.

Vio como su yo del pasado ayudaba a que Tony se parara de manera distante.

—¡Ponte el traje! — dijo Rogers.

—¡Sep! —accedió Tony, parándose entre Rogers y la pared y entonces ya no estaba ahí.

Steve los siguió, su mente finalmente lbire de la influencia del cetro. Tony iba a encender de vuelta los motores. Necesitaba ayuda. Rogers no había sabido qué hacer. Estaba a mitad de camino en el pasillo cuando recordó la otra cosa que iba a ocurrir durante esa pelea. Frenó hasta caminar y luego se detuvo.

Coulson.

¿Podía dejarlo morir de vuelta? ¿Era lo correcto? Su muerte los había impulsado, los había unido, ¿pero cómo podía quedarse parado ahí, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir y no hacer nada? ¿Cómo podía mirar esa mancha en la pared del hellicarrier y preguntarle a Tony si era la primera vez que perdía un soldado cuando sabía profunda y dolorsamente que estaría lejos de ser la última?

No podía.

Steve giro sobre sus talones y corrió de vuelta por el pasillo, alejándose de la turbina rota y acercándose a la armería. Tuvo que detenerse varias veces para ayudar a agentes de SHIELD que habían quedado inconscientes o heridos por la explosión. Los salones eran un caos: las luces de emergencia, las alarmas gritando y el empuje de cuerpos confundidos y aterrorizados frenaron un poco a Steve. No conocía los caminos más eficientes a través del Helicarrier y doblaba metiéndose en pasillos principales que rápidamente se llenaban de gente.

Ayudó a dos agentes llevando a otro al ala médica y luego bajó por las escaleras hacia la armería. Estaba más sirencioso abajo, porque la mayoría de la gente había subido cuando golpeó la explosión. Era casi extraño, escuchar los pasos y los gritos arriba pero no ver a nadie allí. Nadie, al menos, hasta que Coulson apareció en un recodo llevando una enorme arma.

Steve lo miró.

—No puedes enfrentarlo solo.

—Están aquí para liberarlo. Tengo que evitar que se vaya.

Steve extendió la mano y llamó a todo el poder del Capitán América.

—Dame el arma, Phil. Yo iré.

Los ojos de Coulson se abrieron y tragó, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi deber es proteger a las personas de este planeta.

Stev suspiró y pasó una mano por su ucabello, corriéndolo de su cara.

—Okay, pero iré contigo. —Abrió sus escudos y puso un brazo delante de él y Phil. —Quédate detrás de mí.

Coulson hizo un pequeño sonido de frustración pero se pegó a la espalda de Steve y cruzaron a través del tren de aterrizaje hacia el centro de detención. No se encontraron con ningún otro de los agentes encantados de Loki pero cuando corrieron por las escaleras hacia la jaula de Hulk, pudieron escuchar a Loki hablando.

—Los humanos piensan que somos inmortales. ¿Deberíamos comprobarlo?

Steve golpeó su brazo contra la cabeza del hombre custodiando a Loki que cayó al suelo como una bolsa de papas.

Coulson apuntó el arma enorme hacia Loki.

—Aléjate, por favor.

Los ojos de Loki se quedaron en Coulson, cuidadosamente impasivos. Sus manos se alzaron y dio dos pasos al costado. Steve miró a Thor, atrapado en la caja en la cual Loki había estado hasta hace sólo unos minutos.

Coulson movió el arma para hacer que Loki se siguiera moviendo.

—¿Te gusta? Empezamos a trabajar en el prototipo después de que mandaras al Destructor. Ni siquiera yo sé lo qué hace. ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

El arma comenzó a encenderse, con un brillo amarillo-naranja en la punta.

Steve volvió a mirar a Thor y vio sus ojos abrirse justo a tiempo como para girar y atrapar a Loki apareciendo casi de la nada detrás de Coulson. Sin su escudo para arrojarle, Steve agarró un pedazo de escombro de la pared que había caído al suelo durante la explosión y, sin dudarlo, lo arrojó a través del cuarto hasta que chocó contra la pared, justo en la lanza de Loki. La golpeó fuera de las manos de Loki. Coulson giró, demasiado tarde, porque antes de que pudiera disparar, Loki tomó el cetro, se agachó por debajo del brazo de Coulson y corrió pasando el panel de control. Lo golpeó con su mano cuando pasó a su lado.

El piso se abrió y la caja se liberó, cayendo fuera del Hellicarrier y llevándose a Thor consigo.

—¡Mierda!

Steve se arrojó hacia adelante, pero era demasiado tarde. Thor ya no estaba allí. Arrancó el panel de la pared y lo arrojó al mismo tiempo que Coulson apuntaba, pero Loki desapareció en un brillo de luz verde eléctrica y la placa de metal rebotó inofensivamente en la baranda y luego cayó al suelo.

Steve se giró hacia Coulson.

—¿Estás bien?

Coulson pesó el arma con un suspiro.

—Maldición. Realmente quería saber qué es lo que hace.

Steve envió a Coulson al puente mientras él corría por el pasillo hacia el laboratorio. Esa podría ser su única oportunidadde estar solo con el equipamiento de Tony antes de que todos siguieran a Loki a Nueva York.

Steve metió su cabeza en el cuarto vacío. Las ventanas estaban rotas y el piso estaba cubierto de equipamiento roto y destrozado. Pero una pantalla permanecía intacta, con un logo girando serenamente en círculos lentos. Steve revisó el pasillo (que estaba vacío), entró y l  
La computadora volvió a la vida cuando Steve tocó la pantalla con un dedo. Su yo del pasado no hubiera sabido cómo usarla, pero ahora se sentía cómodo con la StarkTech. No tan cómodo como Tony, por supuesto; Tony hablaba tecnología como una segunda lengua, o como una cuarta, suponía Steve. Era como música: la manera en que jugaba con las pantallas y los hlogroamas, cómo los hacía bailar bajo sus dedos, mirando seis o siete pantallas al mismo tiempo y entendiéndolas todas. Steve deseaba volver a ver eso y sabía que lo habia perdido. Pero aquí había una pieza de eso, en la punta de sus dedos.

Encontró su camino hacia los archivos de SHIELD y comenzó una búsqueda sobre “Doctor Strange” en una ventana y por el Sanctum de Nueva York en la otra. Solamente tardaron unos minutos antes de que empezara a saltar infomración. La revisó tan rápidamente como pudo.

Parecía que Strange no era más que Dr. Stephen Strange, neurocirujano, en ese momento y quién hubiera sabido cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de que encontrara su llamado como el Hechicero Supremo. El corazón de Steve saltó con miedo de que tal vez, de alguna manera imprevisible, ya hubiera cambiado tanto las cosas que Strange nunca lo haría. Pero podía pasarse la eternidad preocupándose por eso para nada. Simplemente tenía que tener esperanzas. Toda su misión se sostenía en esperanza.

Leyó la información sobre el Sanctum y se alegró. Había algo útil allí. SHIELD había contactado a los guardianesque custodiaban el Santcum ahora, los que habían estado allí antes que Strange, y eso significaba que SHIELD era la manera que tenía Steve para contactarlos. Era claro que el edificio, aunque parecía no existir, estaba todavía allí y era monitoreado. Todo lo que Steve necesitaba era una manera de mostrar que estaba trabajando con SHIELD y tal vez lo dejaran pasar.

La información no le servía de mucho, en el aire, sobre el oceano. Necesitaba regresar a la ciudad, llegar al Sanctum, dejar su mensaje y volver a casa antes de que arruinara todvía más las cosas.

Sucio, dolorido y enojado, lo que quedaba del grupo se reunió en el punte. Fury estaba recostado contra la baranda cerca de los paneles de control con los ojos fijos en el horizonte. Hill tenía un corte sobre un ojo que todavía sangraba pero lo ignoraba. Estaban volando otra vez, pero apenas.

Steve se quedó en el fondo, mirando cómo los hombros de Rogers subían más y más alto hacia sus orejas.

Fury declamó poéticamente sobre una idea, sobre reunir a los Avengers pero Steve sabía que no les estaba cayendo la ficha. Podía ver en la rebeldía frustrada en los ojos de Tony y en la frialdad vacía de los de Steve que lo último que querían hacer era seguir a Fury a una batalla que se había creado solo.

Cuando Tony y Rogers no se movieron, no respondieron, Fury salió de la habitación seguido de Hill.

Esta vez, no tenían la muerte de Coulson para reunirlos, para guiarlos al siguiente paso. Fury los había manipulado en ese momento, seguro, pero había funcionado y los había puesto en movimiento. Ahora Steve había roto esa cadena. Su estómago se inundó de pánico caliente y ácido. ¿Qué pasaría si no podían resolverlo? ¿Qué pasaría si no podían descifrar adónde había ido Loki antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que la ciudad estuviera tan llena de Chitauri que un misil nuclear no era suficiente para detenerlos?

Dios… el misil. ¿Podía realmente dejar que Tony volara a través de ese agujero de gusano otra vez, sabiendo lo que iba a hacerle? ¿Sabiendo cómo lo torturaría después?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Está tratando de separarlos. —dijo, su voz sonando alta y clara a través del espacio casi vacío.—Primero Barton, después Banner. Usó su magia para que todos se pelearan y luego tiró a Thor. Está tratando de hacer que esto sea personal.

Los ojos de Steve se dirigieron hacia Tony, por voluntad propia, queriendo que Tony tomara la punta de ese ovillo.

Tony lo miró con curiosidad, penetrándolo

—Necesita una fuente de poder.

Steve asintió.

Rogers levantó la mirada de la mesa.

—Podemos armar una lista… mandar a un grupo a cada una.

Coulson frunció el entrecejo.

—Tenemos poco personal.

—Demasiado lento. —Tony sacudió la cabeza. —¿Por qué usaría esta jugada? Dejarse capturar, trayendo acá a sus esbirros. Con ese poder de fuego con él, no me convence que no se rindió demasiado fácil en Stuttgart.

Rogers asintió.

—Quería que lo trajeron acá…

—Quería entrar, golpearnos donde vivimos…

—Separarnos. —repitió Steve. —Rompernos.

—Tenía que conquistar su codicia, pero sabe que tiene que derrotarnos para ganar, ¿no?—Tony giró la cabeza, con los engrajes girando dentro. —Eso es lo que quiere. Quiere vencernos y quiere que lo vean haciéndolo. Quiere público. Eso es que le dará control. Testigos de nuestra derrota. Los grandes defensores de la Tierra rebajados.

—Claro. —Rogers asintió. —Vi su show en Sttugart.

—Sí… eso fue nada más el preestreno. —continuó Tony. —Esta es la noche de estreno. Loki es una diva. Quiere flores, quiere desfiles, quiere un monumento que llegue a los cielos con su nombrepegado… —los ojos de Tony fueron a Rogers y después a Steve, brillando con comprensión y furia. —¡Hijo de puta!

Rogers corrió a avisarle a Clint y Natasha que habían descubierto hacia dónde se dirigía Loki. Steve siguió a Tony por el pasillo. Tony se detuvo abruptamente y Steve casi se chocó contra su espalda.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo, Cap?

—Uh. —tartamudeó Steve, incapaz de explicar que había seguido a Tony nada más porque era Tony, porque no podía soportar verlo alejarse otra vez. —Te golpeaste bastante arreglando esa turbina, ¿estás bien?

Los ojos de Tony se entrecerraron.

—Seguro. Estoy bien. La armadura ha tenido mejores días pero por suerte sé dónde encontrar una nueva. Oh y está de camino. O mejor dicho, es el camino.

—Claro. Okay.

Tony lo miró de cerca otra vez.

—¿Estás bien? No te golpeaste tu linda cabecita, ¿no? Es que el estilo cachorrito perdido se siente un poco… fuera de lugar.

— Yo… lo siento. —Steve dio un paso atrás. —En mi dimensión. Es… um… es distinto.

—¿Qué es distinto?

Steve hizo un gesto entre los dos.

—Tú y yo. Somos… uh… es raro vernos… verlos… a ustedes dos peleando, eso es todo.

Tony sacudió la mano.

—Solamente un poco de hoodoo de Loki. No es como si odiara al tipo. Apenas lo conozco. Supongo que nos conocimos antes en tu dimensión, ¿no?

—Sí. —Steve suspiró aliviado al decirlo. —Sí. Nos conocimos antes. Somos amigos…

_Es mi amigo._

_Yo también lo era._

Steve tragó fuerte, tratando de sacarse el recuerdo entrometido de la mente bajo la mirada crítica de Tony.

—Es sólo… raro. Lo siento. No quise molestarte.

—No es molestia, Cap. Pero voy a ir a cambiarme y después a reconectar lo que queda de la armadura y realmente no necesito ayuda con eso.

Sonrió arrogantemente.

—Claro. —Steve plantó sus pies y Tony se giró para seguir caminando. —Hey, Tony.

Steve corrió un par de pasos y detuvo a Tony tomándolo del brazo. Tony giró sobre sus talones y miró adonde Steve lo tenía agarrado, pero no se alejó.

—¿Qué?

—Ten cuidado allá afuera.

Tony se quedó callado por un largo tiempo, sus ojos buscando algo en el rostro de Steve. Luego asintió rápida y abruptamente.

—Tú también.

Se liberó del agarre de Steve y desapareció a través del umbral de la puerta.

Steve se puso el traje junto a los otros, quedándose atrás mientras conseguían un Quinjet. Fury no iba a tratar de detenerlos, sabía eso ahora. Durante todo el camino a la ciudad, solamente pudo pensar en Tony. Tony allá afuera, peleando solo, peleando contra Loki. Steve iba a ser igual de inútil esta vez.

Cuando el Quinjet aterrizó, para nada amablemente, Steve trató de irse, realmente trató. Cada momento que interactuaba con los Avengers y consigo mismo, estaba ensuciando la línea de tiempo, haciéndole cualquier cosa al futuro. Había vuelto con una meta simple (llevarle un mensaje a Strange) y más o menos sabía cómo hacer eso ahora, pero cuando sus pies tocaron el asfalto, no se movieron hacia Bleecker Street. Se giró hacia la gente que gritaba, hacia el humo y el fuego y las alarmas y no pudo correr.

Simplemente no pudo.

El segundo de duda fue todo lo que le tomó al ejército extraterrestre atacarlo. Abrió sus escudos guanteletes y golpeó las garras de vibranium contra cuerpos y cuerpos, desgarrando sus carapaces insectoides.

Steve miró hacia arriba y vio a su doppelganger atravesando una manada de Chitauri. Ver los parecidos y diferencias en sus movimientos era de alguna manera desconcertante. El Rogers del pasado era rápido y ágil, sí, pero también inseguro y ansioso.

Ahora era diferente. Se movía con confianza, con seguridad, con facilidad, pero también con un peso sobre sus hombres que en aquel momento todavía no tenía. Un peso que le doblaba el cuello y lo hacía más lento y más rígido.

Estaba envejeciendo. Tal vez no de la misma manera que otras personas envejecía, pero se estaba poniendo viejo. Le dolía en los huesos. Pero aunque estuviera más viejo, nunca se detendría, nunca encontraría la paz. Se vio pelear, una versión solitaria y asustada de sí mismo pero todavia optimista y esperanzado. Se dio cuenta que no tenía palabras para él, ninguna promesa de que las cosas iban a mejorar o que valía la pena. Honestamente no sabía si era así.

Un guerrero Chitauri se separó de su manada y lo atacó golpeándolo en las rodillas. Steve Lo desgarró con su guantelete, atravesando su cuello y lo tiró a un costado. Algo se escuchó caer a su derecha: vio que su celular se había soltado de su cinturón y ahora estaba en el suelo con ceniza manchando la pantalla. Sin Tony, no había necesidad de quedárselo, de guardarlo como si algún día fuera a sonar y Tony fuera a estar del otro lado de la línea. El teléfono era inútil pero cuando un Chitauri dio un paso hacia adelante, el pie aterrizó sobre el teléfono y se escuchó un crack, Steve perdió el control.

Rugió y se arrojó hacia el alien golpeando sus dos puños contra el pecho del alien. Las garras partieron el exoesqueleto. Cayó sobre las caderas del alien y lo golpeó una y otra vez. No importaba que estuviera muerto, no improtaba que Steve estaba cubierto de sangre y bilis. La furia fluía a través de él. Era injusto, brutalmente injusto que tuviera que hacer esto de vuelta: ver a su ciudad, a su mundo derrumbarse a su alrededor otra vez. Solamente quería terminar.

Cuando su furia se retiró, se levantó y se tambaleó para atrás jadeando. Sangre alien caía de sus manos hacia el asfalto. Se giró y vio el teléfono, sucio y medio escondido bajo una pieza rota de metal. Lo tomño y lo abrió. Todavía estaba prendido. El crack había sido la parte de atrás de la carcasa, pero la pantalla y el teléfono estaban sanos.

Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero lo volvió a guardar en el bolsill ode su cinturón y lo cerró con cuidado. Era todo lo que le quedaba de Tony: un número de teléfono guardado en un teléfono inútil. Tony probablemente ni siquiera había abierto el paquete que Steve le mandó, nunca había encontrado el teléfono, nunca había pensado en usarlo. Pero el número era de Tony, aunque no lo hubiera usado, y era todo lo que le quedaba a Steve. Así que se lo quedaría.

La batalla bramaba a su alrededor. Le habían dado un comunicador pero se mantuvo en silencio y se ocupó de liberar de aliens a los edificios que rodeaban al campo de batalla, para que la gente atrapada tuviera rutas de escape. Le dolía el cuerpo y su mente se rebelaba contra enfrentarse con la misma lucha otra vez, pero pisoteó su incomodidad y siguió adelante.

Hasta que escuchó la voz de Tony sonar fuerte y claro en el comunicador.

—¡No, espera!

Steve se detuvo y se giró. Vio a Rogers y a Thor reunidos en el centro de la calle y corrió hacia ellos con el estómago revuelto de horror. Ya debería haberse ido. No debería tener que pasar por esto de vuelta.

—¡Un misil nuclear se acerca! Va a explotar en menos de un minuto. Y sé exactamente dónde meterlo.

El rostro de Rogers se torció.

—Stark, ¿sabes que eso es nada más un camino de ida?

Tony no respondió y Steve se tragó las ganas de gritar, de golpear su puño contra la cara de Rogers por atreverse a que no le importara, por malgastar todo su tiempo odiándolo cuando al final tendrían tan poco. Tan poco. Steve tomó el brazo de Rogers y lo apretó hasta que Rogers se giró para mirarlo.

—No puedes dejar que haga esto.

Algo cruzó la cara de Rogers.

—No hay otra manera. Tiene razón. Es el único lugar donde ponerlo.

El corazón de Steve golpeaba su pecho dolorosamente. Debería haber encontra una manera, en el Helicarrier, para desarmar los misiles. No sabía como pero seguramente… ni siquiera había tratado. Y ahora Tony iba a ver esos horrores que lo torturarían por años, que ayudarían al nacimiento de Ultron, que se entrometerían entre los dos y los empujarían hasta que lo único que quedara fuera furia y miedo y incomprensión.

Levantó la vista sin poder hacer nada más, viendo como Iron Man atravesaba el cielo.

—Tony… —susurró para sí mismo.

No quería verlo de vuelta pero no podía apartar la mirada. Rogers, a su lado, estaba igual.

Con un último golpe fuerte de sus repulsores, Tony se disparó a través de la herida oscura en el cielo y desapareció junto con el misil. Un latido después, los Chitauri cayeron. Colapsaron al unísono como marionetas con los hilos cortados, muertos, desconectados.

Rogers y Thor se sobresaltaron a medida que enemigo tras enemigo se desmoronaba en el suelo pero Steve los ignoraba a todos y fijó los ojos en portal sobre sus cabezas. Tony había vuelto la última vez; volvería a hacerlo.

—¡Thor! Prepárate para atrapar a Tony. Va a regresar.

—Capitán… —dijo Rogers, sin crueldad, pero no había nada que discutir con la mirada que Steve le echó en respuesta.

Thor preparó a Mjolnir y salió disparado hacia el cielo en dirección al portal.

—Vamos, Stark.—murmuró Nat en el comunicador y Steve dijo las palabras en silencio con ella. _Vamos_. Pero Tony no aparecía. La explosión cegó al cielo nocturno amenazando con filtrarse a través del portal y llover sobre la ciudad.

Steve suspiró, bajando los ojos.

—Ciérralo. —le dijo a Natasha.

El portal se fue cerrando, la oscuridad sin fin le dio lugar al cielo límpido y azul otra vez y en el medio, a una pequeña figura roja y dorada cayendo en picada hacia la tierra.

—Hijo de su madre.

Steve se giró hacia su doble, lleno de furia precipitándose a través de él, ácida como bilis. Agarró a Rogers del uniforme y lo arrastró hacia él.

—No vuelvas a dar por sentado a ese hombre, ¿me entiendes? —gruñó. —La primera cosa que tienes que saber sobre Tony Stark es que si hay un sacrificio que hacer, siempre será el que se tumbe sobre el alambre. Y la mayoria de las veces ni siquiera sabrás que lo hizo. Así que no te atrevas a dejarlo ir así de fácil la próxima vez.

Steve lo soltó y Rogers se tambaleó hacia atrás con los ojos bien abiertos.

Steve trató de controlar su respiración otra vez, de controlarse. Eso había sido estúpido. Eso había sido estúpido de maneras que podían alterar el tiempo. Se refregó las manos por la cara y luego volvió a mirar al cielo.

Esta vez, Thor estaba listo para recoger a Tony del cielo y dejarlo en el suelo con suavidad. Lo apoyó en el piso. Tony estaba lánguido y no respondía. Ambos Steves corrieron hacia él, cayendo sobre sus rodillas a cada lado de la armadura. Thor le arrancó la placa frontal y la tiró al costado.

La mano de Rogers cayó sobre el reactor ARC apagado y Steve tuvo un flashback visceral, recordando cómo había estrellado el borde de su escudo contra él. Se lo tragó junto con el ácido que subía por su garganta. Tony no se movía, pero Steve sabía que iba a estar bien. Pero eso no evitó que rozara sus nudillos contra la mejilla de Tony.

—Tony —dijo, porque nadie más hablaba. —Tony, despierta.

Hulk deambuló hacia ellos, gruñiendo, pero antes de que pudiera gritar de vuelta se abrieron los ojos de Tony y la armadura se volvió a prender y mostró el brillo azul del reactor otra vez. Steve le pasó por encima con la punta de sus dedos cuando se alejó.

Tony parpadeó, la mirada pasando de un Steve al otro.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Me golpeé la cabeza?

Steve frunció el ceño.

—No, no te golpeaste la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Te duele?

—Porque estoy viendo doble. — bromeó Tony y Rogers sonrió, sentándose sobre sus talones y suspirando de alivio. —Por favor dime que nadie me besó.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre Steve esta vez, brillantes y curiosos y un poco… ¿seductores?

Rogers sacudió la cabeza.

—Ganamos. — dijo suavemente.

—Bien. Hey. Bien. Buen trabajo, muchachos. No vengamos mañana. Tomémonos el día. ¿Probaron alguna vez el shawarma? Hay un lugar donde lo venden a dos cuadras. No sé qué es, pero quiero probarlo.

Steve le sonrió rebosante de alegría y con el corazón cantando. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Thor miró hacia la torre dañadísima.

—Todavía no terminamos.

Tony suspiró.

—¿Y después shawarma?

Steve dejó que los otros fueran a la Torre para ocuparse de Loki. Había algo más que tenía que hacer. Tocó su comunicador para abrir una línea segura otra vez.

—¿Fury?

—¿Sí, Capitán? —respondió inmediatamente.

—Tengo un favor que pedirte.

Pasó media hora, pero eventualmente una van de SHIELD se apareció en la esquina. Era una camioneta elegante y negra y adentro había un agente con anteojos de sol negros y polvo por todo el uniforme. Le dio a Steve una placa de SHIELD cuando se subió y luego arrancó.

No dijo ni una palabra, simplemente se acercó al baldío en 177A Bleecker St y se detuvo en la esquina con el motor en marcha.

Steve caminó a la vereda y mostró su placa de SHIELD.

—¿Puedo pasar? Tengo un mensaje importante para ustedes.

Nada pasó. Steve respiró dos veces. Entoncesl aire brilló como el horizonte durante una ola de calor y un edificio apareció. La puerta de entrada se abrió. Steve suspiró.

—Se te debería haber ocurrido preguntar educadamente la primera vez, Rogers —murmuró para sí mismo.

Un hombre desconocido usando una túnica como la de Wong estaba parado al final de las escaleras. Estaban prístinas e intactas, a diferencia de la última vez que Steve las había visto.

—¿Dices que tienes un mensaje? —dijo el hombre.

Steve respiró.

—Fui enviado hasta aquí desde un futuro desolador para tratar de arreglar un error que se cometió. Necesito dejar un mensaje para el Doctor Stephen Strange. No lo conoces aún, pero algún día protegerá este lugar.

El hombre lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió. Hizo una serie de movimientos complicados con sus manos y creó una hoja de papel y una lapicera. Se los dio a Steve.

—¿En serio? ¿Me crees? ¿Así de simple?

El hombre sonrió.

—Sólo porque no puedes ver a la magia en acción no significa que no esté ocurriendo a tu alrededor.

Guiñó un ojo.

Steve frunció el ceño tratando de descifrar qué podía significar eso. ¿Le había hecho algún tipo de detector de mentiras mágico en secreto? Sintió la necesidad de darse una ducha muy caliente.

—Está bien.

Tomó el papel y la lapicera, deteniéndose un momento sin saber cuánto decir y luego escribió:

_Thanos se acerca. Nos derrotará a menos que encuentras una manera de detenerlo. Los Vengadores vamos a intentarlo, pero fallaremos. Viajé en el tiempo para advertirte ahora, así puedes encontrar una manera de detener esto antes de que comience. Por favor. Lo arriesgué todo para venir aquí, todo lo que no se había perdido aún._

_Steve Rogers, Capitán América  
29 de abril de 2018_

El otro hombre tomó de vuelta la nota sin mirar su contenido. Movió su mano y la nota desapareció.

—Si algo te pasa… — dijo Steve con cautela.

—Me aseguraré que Stephen Strange reciba la nota, sin importar lo que pase.

—Gracias.

Asintió, con amabilidad pero indicando que Steve se fuera. Steve se giró para irse, pero se detuvo y volvió a mirar al otro hombre.

—No es un futuro agradable. Para nadie. Espero que esta vez salga mejor.

Eso era todo. Podía volver ahora.

La mano de Steve cayó al bolsillo en su cinturón que guardaba la otra moneda, la que lo regresaría al futuro y probaría si había logrado resolver la situación o no. Tenía una pequeña pero insistente necesidad de quedarse. De quedarse aquí por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Construir algo con Tony, disfrutar la que podría ser su última posibilidad de verlo, de hablarle. En el futuro “corregido”, Tony podría estar muerto también. O Steve podría estar muerto, desapareciendo en el aire apenas rompiera la moneda. O tal vez, Wong no le había dicho, tal vez revivir su nueva muerte sería lento y doloroso.

Pero no era una elección, no de verdad. Necesitaba volver, necesitaba asegurarse que había arreglado las cosas y si no había funcionado, encontrar otro manera de hacerlo.

Pero había una cosa que quería (necesitaba) hacer antes. Una pequeña indulgencia que el pasado tenía que permitirle.

Necesitaba ver a Tony una vez más, hacer que mirara a Steve una vez más sin el dolor y la desconfianza de la traición. Sólo una última vez.

No fue difícil encontrar el hotel de Tony. El agente de SHIELD lo dejó cerca de la torre y Clint estaba afuera, hablandole a un grupo de agentes. Le señaló la dirección correcta a Steve cuando Steve le preguntó. Steve no le dijo a nadie que se estaba por ir. Las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente complicadas.

Encontró la habitación de Tony (sorprendentemente, no era la penthouse) y golpeó la puerta. El sonido hizo eco dolorosamente a través del hall. La puerta se abrió.

—Te perdiste el shawarma.

Tony se había puesto jeans limpios, una remera y un sweater que se veía suave. Había una valija abierta derramada sobre el piso, cosas que habría tomado del penthouse en su apuro de irse.

—Había algo que tenía que hacer. ¿Puedo entrar?

Tony dio un paso hacia atrás y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

—¿Encontraste a Strange?

—Hm.

Steve dio vueltas por la habitación toqueteando cosas para que sus manos tuvieran algo que hacer. Tomó una cápsula de café y la rodó por su palma.

—¿O todavía no existe? — agregó Tony con ligereza.

Steve se giró.

—¿Qué?

—Ay, vamos, Steve.—Tony tomó una botella de líquido ámbar de la mesa de luz y se sirvió generosamente.—Steve de otra dimensión. Claro.— Giró los ojos.—Eres del futuro, ¿no?

Steve tartamudeó por un momento.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Bueno, primero, no importa cuántos años hayan pasado, tu habilidad de mentir no ha mejorado para nada.— Tony se apoyó en el borde de la cama y bebió un sorbo de su vaso. —Sabes demasiado. Así que o eres de una realidad alternativa que está desenfasada temporalmente con la nuestra o eres de nuestro futuro simplemente. ¿Cuál es la opción correcta?

Steve dudó. ¿Pero por qué habría venido esta noche, si no era para decirle?

—Nuestro futuro.

Y esas no eran palabras que había pensado que diría. No tenían futuro, no uno que no fuera dolor y sufrimiento infligido por el otro, una y otra vez.

Tony asintió.

—Un hombre más débil pediría números de lotería, la verdad.

Steve se rió. Se recostó contra la pared que estaba frente a Tony.

—Un hombre más pobre lo haría, tú no tienes la necesidad de hacerlo. Además, ¿por qué demonios sabría los números ganadores?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo porque tengo la esperanza de que volviste por eso y no porque el mundo se está acabando.

Steve bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra.

—El mundo siempre está terminando. —suspiró con suavidad.

—¿Pero esta vez?

—Esta vez… no ganamos. —Steve cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. —Regresé para arreglarlo.

—¿Y lo lograste?

—No lo sé. Hice todo lo que pude. Pero no sabré si fue suficiente hasta que regrese.— Señaló su cinturón. Se preparó. De repente supo porqué había ido.—Yo… en realidad no hice todo lo que pude. Una vez me dijiste que llevabas la maldición de saber demasiado.— Steve respiró profundo.—Voy a empeorar esa carga y espero que algun día me lo perdones.

—Steve…

—No tengo idea si esto es lo correcto, pero estoy desesperado, Tony.— Se tambaleó hacia adalente y cayó de rodillas frente a Tony. —No puedo volver a hacer esto. No puedo volver y recordar cómo nos lastimamos, dos veces. Tiene que ser diferente esta vez, tiene que serlo.

Tony se alarmó y dejó su vaso de lado. Se inclinó y puso una mano en el hombro de Steve.

—Steve, está bien. Tiene que ser diferente. Ya cambiaste algunas cosas.

Steve sacudió la cabeza.

—No es lo suficiente.— Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos en su regazo.—Un día… no quiero decirte exactamente cuándo. Un día, voy a descubrir lo que realmente le pasó a tus padres y no voy a contartelo.

—¿Lo que real…? ¿Qué?

La voz de Tony estaba tensa.

—HYDRA los asesinó. Usaron a su asesino más fuerte, un súpersoldado llamado el Soldado del Invierno.

Tony balbuceó.

—¿Qué? ¿Y no me lo dices? ¿Por qué no? —demandó.

—Porque al mismo tiempo voy a descubrir que el asesino más fuerte de HYDRA es mi viejo amigo, mi mejor amigo, Bucky Barnes. Se lo llevaron y torturaron su mente, arrancaron a Bucky y pusieron algo diferente adentro. No voy a saber si fue él, no con seguridad, no en ese momento, pero fue él y voy a sospecharlo. Y estoy asustado. Y no quiero lastimarte, no quiero ser el que te lastime. No quiero ser el que lo lastime a él tampoco.

—Puta madre.— Tony puso su cara entre sus temblorosas manos.— Mierda.

—Tony, lo siento tanto.— Steve no trató de tocarlo, no importaba cuánto quería hacerlo.— Tú y yo, vamos a lastimarnos de muchas maneras. Pero esa es la peor. Y todo sale a la luz en el peor momento posible, cuando estamos peleando por otras cosas. Tony, algo llamado los Acuerdos de… los Acuerdos, vas a querer implementarnos y yo no voy a querer hacerlo. Vamos a pelearnos por eso, por el equipo.

Tony miró con sus ojos húmedos a Steve y el corazón de Steve se detuvo cuando la furia que debiera haber visto resultó ser dolor, miedo. La voz de Tony temblaba.

—¿Por qué peleamos?

—Vemos las cosas de manera fundamentalmente distinta. Pero tampoco nos comunicamos muy bien. —admitió. — No puedo decírselo, así que te lo digo a ti. Cuando todo esto ocurra, habla conmigo a solas primero. Explícamelo. Sé paciente. Trata, lo más que puedas, de entender por qué pienso lo que pienso. Y entonces, cuando todo se vaya a la mierda, intenta… sé que es dificil, pero intenta confiar en mi, por favor.

Tony lo miró fijo por un largo tiempo.

—No… no sé lo que significa todo esto.

—Lo sé. —Steve sacudió su cabeza y se paró. —Lo siento. Probablemente haya hecho mierda todo. —Se quitó el pelo de la cara. —No sabía qué más hacer.

_Y no podía irme sin verte una vez más._

—No sé si puedo cambiar el pasado… pero esto es todo lo que tengo, Tony. Lo siento. Perdoname por cada pelea que aún no hemos tenido, por cada vez que pensaré que me estás menospreciando, por cada vez que pensarás que no confío en ti. Perdoname por cada vez que me guarde todo en vez de decirte lo que siento. Lo siento tanto. Espero que puedas perdonarme esta vez.

La mano de Steve quiso ir hacia Tony pero la detuvo antes de que pudieran tocarse.

Tony todavía lo miraba con la boca abierta pero luego de un momento también se paró.

—Okay… No sé qué hacer con todo eso la verdad pero… okay, confío en ti ¿por... alguna razón? Y haré lo que pueda para construir un mejor futuro. Incluso si todavía no lo entiendo bien.

—Gracias.

Tony lo miró penetrantemente.

—¿Tienes que irte ahora?

Steve asintió.

—Debería. —Dudó un momento antes de que las palabras se escaparan antes de las pudiera detener. —¿Puedo abrazarte?

Tony no respondió, sólo lo miró un poco más y Steve tartamudeó una disculpa y se giró hacia la puerta. Pero cuando alargó la mano hacia el picaporte, la mano de Tony aterrizó en su antebrazo, deteniéndolo.

—¿Steve? ¿Tú… yo… en tu futuro, estoy muerto?

La garganta de Steve se inundó de un dolor crudo, abrasador y se lo tragó con los ojos llorosos.

—Sí. —susurró con un nudo en la garganta.—Sí.

Tony tiró de él y Steve cayó en su abrazo, refugiánose en los brazos de Tony cuando estos los envolvieron y lo atraparon. Cuando el primer sollozo desgarró la garganta de Steve, atravesando su pecho con garras de vibranium, Tony tropezó hacia atrás hasta dar con la cama. los arrastró a ambos para que se sentaran en el borde con Steve todavía envuelto en sus brazos. Cada gramo de dolor y horror que Steve había estado controlando por tantos años que ya había perdido la cuenta se vertieron de su pecho y empaparon la camisa de Tony.  
—Lo siento.— dijo un par de veces, pero Tony lo calló y lo acercó todavía más.

Eventualmente, sin lágrimas pero con vergüenza, Steve se alejó y respiró profundo mientras se secaba la cara. Tony le dio un vaso de agua y su mano se quedó detrás del cuello de Steve mientras Steve bebía.

Al final, Tony ayudó a Steve a tirarse en la cama, se quitó el saco y los zapatos para quedarse con sus jeans y su camiseta. Se recostó al lado de Steve y se miraron.

—¿Lo amabas?— Tony preguntó al final, apenas susurrando en el silencio de la oscuridad.

—Sí.

—¿Lo sabía?

—No.

—Ven aquí.

Tony lo llevó de vuelta a sus brazos, entrelazándolos.

Y Steve se dejó acomodar, respirando a Tony. Esto era su hogar, ese olor, esa calidez.

—Tony… —murmuró.

—Vuelve a casa mañana en la mañana. —dijo Tony mientras sus dedos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Steve. —Te mereces un descanso.

Steve se rindió y dejó que el sueño se lo llevara acurrucado en los brazos de Tony.

Despertó un par de veces y cada vez se encontró en los brazos de Tony, con sus piernas entrelazadas. No se lo merecía, pero Tony había visto que lo necesitaba. Apenas conocía Steve y aún así le había dad oesto. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan seguro.

Pero cuando el sol se entrometió por el hueco entre las cortinas, no pudo seguir mintiéndose.

Cuando se movió, Tony también lo hizo.

—Debo irme. —dijo Steve.

—Lo sé.

Steve hurgó en su cinturón hasta encontrar la moneda todavía envuelta en la gasa. Deshizo el envoltorio, la sostuvo en su mano y rascó el borde rugoso con su pulgar. Wong no había dicho que necesitara pensar en el momento destino esta vez. Debería llevarlo de vuelta automaticamente. Miró hacia arriba y Tony salió de la cama para pararse enfrente de él. Se inclinó sobre sus pies y besó suavemente la mejilla de Steve.

—Este futuro será mejor.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tony dio un paso atrás y le disparó a Steve una de esas sonrisas que nunca fallaban en detener el corazón de Steve. Extendió los brazos, como el presentador que era.

—Porque tiene que serlo.

Steve reposó sus ojos en Tony y recorrió cada centímetro como nunca había podido hacerlo antes para guardarlo en su mente. Si iba a sufrir la maldición de estos recuerdos, quería que la mayoría fueran de Tony.

—Adios, Tony.

—Nos vemos. —le respondió Tony con una sonrisa.

Y Steve partió la moneda en dos.

Esta vez no fue mejor que la primera. Steve pasó diez minutos vomitando contra un edificio de ladrillos, uno distinto que la última vez, pero parecía que el Sanctum le había vuelto a negar la entrada.

Cuando finalmente se pudo parar sin que todo girara alrededor de sucabeza, Steve se tambaleó hacia Bleecker St. Buscó signos de algún cambio, pero no había ninguno. Las calles principales todavía eran un caos: estaban cubiertas de polvo, había autos detenidos en el medio de la calle, la gente pedía a gritos ayuda. Parecía que nada había cambiado.

Steve giró en al esquina y esta vez, gracias a Dios, el edificio estaba allí. Wong atendió al primer golpe en la puerta.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. —respondió Steve y entró al hall. Las escalares estaban igual que las había dejado: destruidas. —Nada parece diferente. ¿Thanos igual vino?

—Sí.

—Yo… —Steve sacudió la cabeza. —Dijiste que iba a tener dos juegos de recuerdos, pero solamente tengo uno. ¿No cambió nada? ¿Fue todo en vano?

Wong lo calló con gentileza.

—Oh, no, vendrán. Sólo es que toma algún tiempo para que los dos puntos converjan. Veinticuatro horas, tal vez cuarenta y ocho. Va a doler. —advirtió.

—Está bien, okay. Pero… pero… no lo detuve. Le advertí a Strange. Hi…hice todo lo que pude. Algo debe haber cambiado.

Wong se encogió de hombros.

—No sabría decirte. No recuerdo ninguna otra vida.

—¿Pero recuerdas haberme enviado al pasado?

—Sí.

—Entonces eso sí ocurrió…

—No lo pienses demasiado. Pera madura.

Steve suspiró frustrado.

—No lo _entiendo_. ¡¿Por qué está todo igual?!

Wong sacudió su cabeza con tristeza.

—No… lo sé. —admitió. —Quizás… quizás no haya manera de pararlo. Pero lo intentaste. Lo intentaste.

Le dio una palmada a Steve en el brazo.

—Tony… ¿Tony igual se fue con Strange? ¿Tony todavía está…?

La boca de Wong se afinó hasta ser apenas una línea y Steve lo supo.

—No pude ni siquiera salvarlo… oh, Dios.

Colapsó en el último escalón de la escelara y escondió su cara en sus manos.

—El tiempo trabaja de maneras sutiles…— dijo Wong cripticamente.

Steve se paró antes de que terminara de quebrarse.

—Debo volver al Complejo. Debo ver a los demás.

Wong asintió. Dio un paso atrás y levantó su mano para dibujar un círculo que hizo aparecer un portal. Lo señaló.

—Vigilaré las líneas de tiempo…. Para decirte si pasa algo interesante.

—Gracias.

—¿Capitán Rogers?

Steve se detuvo justo antes de atravesar el portal hacia el norte de Nueva York.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias. Por intentarlo.

El complejo estaba frío y oscuro. Mientras Steve caminaba hacia el edificio principal, los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían detrás de la línea del horizonte salpicada de árboles. Sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que había estado allí, antes de la batalla en Wakanda, antes del polvo…

Esperaba que todos los demás hubieran llegado bien al complejo. Todos los que había sobrevivido.

Todo estaba en silencio y no quería despertar a los otros después de lo que habían tenido que pasar. Vagabundeó por los pasillo hasta que llegó a la cocina de los Vengadores. Todo era tan familiar. Nada había cambiado. Pasó los dedos por la mesada. Tony se había parado allí, le había contado de los Acuerdos… su mente se tropezó y se detuvo. Granos de café. ¿O…? No… ¿Qué?

Sacudió la cabeza. Algo estaba torciéndose y reacomodándose. El mundo giraba. Salió de la cocina hacia su habitación, pero el sonido de la puerta del refrigerador abriéndose lo detuvo. Se giró y vio luz desparramándose sobre el piso, vio dos piernas cubiertas de jean con dos pies cubiertos de medias que se asomaban por debajo de la puerta. Alguien estaba despierto. Podría preguntar cómo había salido la pelea con Thanos, si Strange había logrado cambiar algo.

La puerta del refrigerador se cerró.

—Dios mío.

Dos ojos castaños y cálidos se alejaron de un tarro de helado y una botella de salsa de chocolate.

Tony estaba vivo, sonriendo alrededor de una cuchara.

—Steve.

Steve se atragantó - ¿con un sollozo?¿con una risa? -. No estaba seguro, pero algo caliente y pesado amenazaba con arrastrarse fuera de su garganta, pero no podía pasar del nudo que sentía.

—Oh, Dios… Tony. _Tony_. Oh, Dios. —Se tambaleó hacia adelante. No tenía el derecho, lo sabía, pero estiró la mano y agarró la camiseta de Tony. Tenía que comprobar que fuera real. La tela suave se arrugó en su mano. —Mierda.

—Hey, Steve, baby, está bien.

Tony dejó su postre y estiró una mano para acariciar la mandíbula de Steve. Steve boqueó y su garganto chasqueó. ¿Cómo podía tocarlo con tanta calma? Su cerebro se detuvo otra vez y un sobrecogedor sentimiento de estar en casa lo bañó.

—¿Qué? Estás vivo. Tony, pensé que estabas muerto. Oh, Dios.

Tony se acercó más a Steve.

—No, no. O sea, sí, algo así. O mejor dicho, no eres el único que pensó eso. Que te arrojen al espacio en una donut gigante no suele ser bueno para la gente. Pero no, estoy vivo. Soy queso gruyere… —Señaló su estomago, levantando la camiseta como para que Steve pudiera ver vendajes blancos. —Pero estoy vivo. Tenía que volver para devolvértelas, ¿no?

Guiñó el ojo y pasó un dedo bajo una cadena de metal colgada en su cuello. Tiró y las placas de identificacion de Steve aparecieron.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Pero ya cuando preguntó, se sentía como lo correcto. Steve tomó las placas en su palma. Eran suyas y no había posibilidad de que fuera un error.

—Steve, ¿estás bien? Rhodey me dijo lo que pasó. Yo… es tanto. Perdimos tanta gente. Oí lo que pasó con Bucky…

Steve parpadeó. Bucky también había desaparecido, entonces.

—Hay algo que debo decirte.

Tony frunció elceño.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No… soy realmente yo. O. No todavía. —Sacudió la cabeza. —No, esa no es la manera de decirlo. Yo...

—Espera.

Steve se encogió sobre spi mismo, pero Tony no estaba enojado. Sólo lo guió hacia el sillón. Puso el tarro de helado en la mano de Steve, le tiró una saludable dosis de salsa de chocolate y metió dos cucharas. Entonces se sentó en el regazo de Steve.

—Oh. —Steve dijo, congelado.

—¿Steve?

—Yo… wow. —No sabía donde poner sus manos. Algo, algo había cambiado. Algo definitivamente había cambiado. —Regresé en el tiempo. Cuando las cosas no salieron como queríamos con Thanos. Volví a la Batalla de Nueva York.

Los ojos se Tony se abrieron y la cuchara se detuvo a mitad de camino, chorreando helado.

—Oh, Dios, finalmente estamos sincronizados.

—¿Qué?

—Esa noche en el hotel. Nunca me dijiste de cuándo en el futuro habías venido. Siempre me lo pregunté. ¿Acabas de regresar?

—Sí.

—¿Y no recuerdas? —preguntó Tony preocupado.

—Lo haré en un día o dos, supuestamente. Recordaré las dos vidas, las dos líneas de tiempo. Esa es la maldición, creo, por usar las monedas.

—Oh. —Tony dijo con suavidad.— —En tu futuro estaba muerto.

—Bueno, ¡ahora ya no lo sé! Wong pensaba que todavía lo estabas, todos pensaba que estabas muerto. Tal vez en mi… en el otro futuro también estabas vivo.

—Quizás. —Tony se movió en el regazo de Steve, removiendo el helado con la cuchara pero sin tomar otro bocado. —Y en tu futuro, dijiste, uh, dijiste que me amabas.

Steve tragó con fuerza.

—Sí.

—Pero nunca me habías dicho eso, ¿no?

—No…

Tony le sonrió con fuerza.

—Bueno, en este futuro, yo te lo dije primero.

—Yo… tú… ¿qué?

Tony tomó el cuello del uniforme de Steve entre dos dedos y lo acarició sin pensar.

—Decidí ser valiente y decirte primero. Cuando Pepper y yo rompimos por enésima vez, te dije que estaba enamorado de ti y me respondiste que tú también.

—Dios mío.

—Nos casamos. —Las cejas de Steve se levantaron y Tony rió. —Bueno… no realmente. Pero se dijeron cosas y se hicieron promesas. Será un lindo recuerdo para recuperar. Fue un día realmente bueno.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Steve y era tan hermoso que dolía.

—Me las das cada vez que estamos separados. —dijo Tony jugando con las placas de identificación. —Me dices que siempre vas a volver a buscarlas o que te las tengo que traer de vuelta.

Steve estiró la mano y las volvió a levantar. Rozó el pulgar por el familiar bajorrelieve en el metal.

—Tony… —Frunció el entrecejo. —¿Qué ocurrió con los Acuerdos?

—¿Hmmm…? Oh, sí, dijiste algo sobre eso. Supongo que no se dio todo igual, ¿no? No me explicaste mucho esa vez. Pero hablamos, lo resolvimos. No sé cuánto estuvo Coulson involucrado en tu futuro, pero acá fue un factor importante. Entonces Peggy murió y pedimos una prórroga antes de firmar. Querían que estuvieramos ahí, así que dejaron que pasara. Uh, pasó algo con Bucky. Lo incriminaron una explosión en un consulado de Milán, pero encontramos al tipo que lo hizo, un tal Zemo. Wakanda dejó de esconderse y estuvo de acuerdo con quedarse con Bucky, ayudarlo a recuperarse de su programación, en tanto y en cuanto apoyaramos sus intereses en los Estados Unidos. Firmamos un borrador después, pero los Acuerdos terminaron siendo un proceso largo y tendido, especialmente con Wakanda. Antes de que llegaran al borrador final, bueno… —Tony miró a su alrededor. —Pasó esto. Estabas en Wakanda con Bucky cuando llegaron por las piedras. Yo… no sé mucho más. Me estaban tirando lunas por la cabeza así que estaba ocupado. Supongo que tendrás que esperar a que vuelvan tus recuerdos.

—Mierda. —Steve trató de que todo tuviera sentido en su cabeza. Lo que pasaba era que mientras más hablaba Tony, más real se sentía y Tony en su regazo se sentía cada vez menos raro. Era casi como si supiera lo que Tony iba a decir antes de que lo dijera. Pero estaba todo mezclado y confuso. Llevó su mano a su frente y se masajeó las sienes. Tony no se movió ni habló, dejó que Steve lo procesara y entonces una revelación golpeó a Steve de repente: Tony era _suyo_. Tony estaba allí y vivo y _suyo_. Levantó una mano hacia la mejilla de Tony. —¿Puedo…?

Tony asintió con una sonrisa suave y se inclinó hacia adelante cuando Steve lo tocó. Lo besó con suavidad.

—¿Realmente estamos juntos en esto? ¿Tú y yo?

—Juntos. —repitió Tony. —Para siempre.

—No pude detener a Thanos. Lo intenté, Tony, realmente lo intenté. Pero no pude.

Tony lo besó otra vez y juntó sus frentes.

—Lo sé. Ese era el plan.

—¿Qué?

—Strange. Buscó en todos los posibles resultados. Dijo que le dejaste una nota antes de que se convirtiera en hechicero. Estuvo perplejo por años. Pero de pronto todo cobró sentido, así que miró en el futuro y encontró una manera de que ganemos.

—¿Cómo?

—Perder primero.

—No entiendo.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad. Dijo que no podía decirme demasiado o trataría de controlarlo todo y arruinarlo. —Tony soltó una risa como un ladrido. —Suena como algo que haría. Pero dijo que el punto de convergencia era más tarde, después de que Thanos se fuera, después de que pensara que habíamos perdido.

—Pero toda la gente… la gente que murió…

—Tengo que creer… —dijo Tony con la voz quebrada. —Tengo que creer que podemos salvarlos. Es todo lo que me queda. Eso y tú.

Tony volvió a besarlo. Steve se dejó llevar y atrajo a Tony hacia sí, maravillándose con el beso.

—Dios. Esto era lo último que hubiera esperado. ¿Todo sigue igual excepto que tú y yo estamos juntos? Ni siquiera…

Steve suspiró.

—Strange dijo que éramos la llave. No me dijo cómo, pero dijo que nos tocaría a nosotros, juntos, solucionar esto.

Steve asintió. Tal vez sí había salvado la línea temporal después de todo. Tal vez su esperanza osada y en vano de regresar y _salvarlo_ era lo que el mundo necesitaba para estar bien otra vez. Si Tony era la llave. Si ellos dos eran la llave juntos.

—Tony, yo… te pido perdón por lo que les pasó a tus padres. Te pido perdón por cómo te dije lo de tus padres, en esa habitación de hotel, y te pido perdón si yo… si mi otro yo no te dijo nada.

—Lo hiciste. —dijo Tony bajito. Tocó la sien de Steve —Lo recordarás.

Steve se lo tomó como el rechazo que era y buscó cómo cambiar de tema. Su cabeza todavía estaba dando vueltas. Tony volvió a comer el helado y Steve sacó la otra cuchara. Su estómago todavía estaba revuelto por el viaje en el tiempo y algo dulce y frío sonaba perfecto. Comenzó a comer y puso la cuchara en su boca. Inclinó el tarro, sin dejar de lamer el dulce de la cuchara.

—¿Qué es esto? — masculló alrededor de la cuchara.

—Es nuestro sabor de helado. —dijo Tony. —Starks and Stripes.

Steve no pudo evitar reírse. Miró debajo de la salsa de chocolate y encontró helado de vainilla con grana en forma de estrellas rojas, blancas y amarillas, mezclado con caramelo.

—Es un chiste. Le pusieron nuestro nombre a un sabor de helado. No lo puedo creer.

Tony le sonrió descarado.

—Es mi favorito. Nos hemos puesto bastante creativos con él. Esos serán otros lindos recuerdos cuando los recuperes, también.

Guiñó el ojo. Las mejillas de Steve se calentaron y se comió otro bocado de helado con la esperanza de que lo refrescara. Pero ahora el sabor del caramelo y la vainilla despertaron algo en su mente: reminiscencias de momentos robados, de risa callada, de apretar las caderas desnudas de Tony con sus manos.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio por un largo rato, rebajando el resto del cuarto. Cuando terminaron de vaciarlo, Tony se levantó, lo tiró en la basura y regresó para extenderle la mano a Steve.

—Vamos a acostarnos, amor.

El apodo estremeció el corazón de Steve. Le tomó la mano a Tony y se paró.

—¿No deberíamos, no sé, hacer algo? ¿Descubrir cómo se supone que resolvamos esto?

—Podemos hacer algo mañana. —dijo Tony suavemente. —Podemos hacer todas las cosas mañana. Pero por ahora… acabo de regresar del espacio, me apuñalaron, hay una ex—hija loca de Thanos medio robot viviendo en mi cuarto para invitados. Vi… perdimos gente hoy, todos perdimos a alguien. Pensé que te había perdido, Steve, fue al azar, podría haber sido cualquiera. Podrías haber sido tú.

—No lo fui. Estoy aquí.

Steve atrapó a Tony en un abrazo apretado y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Tony, respirando su olor.

—Estoy aquí.

_Y tú estás aquí._

—Vamos a acostarnos. Tal vez mañana recuperes tus recuerdos y ahí podemos descubrir qué hacer, con todos los demás. ¿Pero por ahora? Sólo quiero abrazar a mi esposo y dormir.

Steve dio un paso hacia atrás, alejando a Tony y mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies.

—No puedo creer que tengo que la suerte de tenerte.

Tony sólo sonrió y tomó la mano de Steve. Lo guió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Tony. Pero quedó claro cuando abrió la puerta que no sólo ya no sólo era la habitación de Tony. La ropa de Steve se derramaba del armario y sus zapatos se derramaban por el piso. En la mesa de luz había un libro suyo y en la otra, los anteojos de Tony. Compartían esto. Juntos.

Se desnudaron, se lavaron los dientes y se acurrucaron en su cama. Todo era igual a la noche anterior, en el cuarto de hotel del pasado, pero totalmente diferente al mismo tiempo. Tony era suyo esta vez. No era algo pasajero o casi roto, pegado con cinta Scotch y esperanza. Era real. Estaban juntos.

Los recuerdos regresaron en la noche.

Steve se despertó con su cabeza gritando por las dos líneas temporales luchando por lugar en su mente. Él también debía haber gritado, porque Tony se despertó a su lado y lo abrazó hasta que terminó, besando su frente y meciendolo despacio y susurrando dulcemente en sus oídos.

Tardó horas que se sintieron como días en llegar al presente y el dolor finalmente menguó. Tony estaba acurrucado contra su espalda, con Steve casi en su regazo, casi tirado a lo largo de la cama.

—Shhh… —canturreó, corriendo el pelo de Steve de su cara. rRa demasiado largo, le parecía, o tal vez siempre había sido así. Y… ¿no se había afeitado? ¿O… nunca había tenido una barba? Pero ahora tenía una… Podía acceder a los recurdos, si trataba, pero estaban mezcladas y confundidas porque las dos líneas de tiempo se cruzaban entre sí. Separarlas era un esfuerzo. Se preguntó si siempre sería un esfuerzo.

Pero valía la pena. Porque ahora, anidado entre recuerdos que no podía borrar de él y Tony gritándose, de su escudo golpeando el pecho de Tony, de Rhodey cayéndose del cielo, ahora tenía nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos del equipo trabajando todos juntos, de Bucky y Tony dándose un apretón de manos, de Steve abrazando a Tony, besándolo.

Del día que se casaron.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Tony las limpió.

—Es mucho. —admitió Steve. —Es mucho para recibir de una vez.

Tony canturreó para calmarlo y lo siguió acariciando desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello.

—Yo… —Steve se paró y dejó caer las piernas al borde de la cama. Levantó su cinturón del piso y lo revisó hasta que encontró su telefono. No había desaparecido. Se preguntó si eso significaba que también había existido en esta línea temporal o si las cosas que había traído consigo (su pelo, su barba, sus guanteletes escudos) se habían venido con él. Lo abrió y buscó sus contactos.

_No hay contactos guardados._

Tony gateó hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda, pispiando por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué eso?

Steve sacudio la cabeza y tiró el celular a la basura.

—Nada.

Se dio vuelta y empujó a Tony de vuelta contra las sábanas. Marcó un camino de besos por su mandíbula y bajando por su cuello. Podía recordar haber hecho esto cientos de veces ahora. Tal vez miles.

Tony ronroneó contento y se pegó a Steve, apurándolo para que se pegara más, para que lo besara más profundo.

—No sé lo que nos depara el futuro. —susurró Steve contra los labios de Tony. —Pero no tengo miedo, ya no tengo miedo, porque te tengo en mis brazos.


End file.
